


Me and a gun

by Evitia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Ymir as secret agent, Ymir's POV, Ymir's denim jacket, inteligence service au, pub, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitia/pseuds/Evitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir's job is to keep an eye on Historia Reiss, the problem comes when she need to get closer to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and a gun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :) I finally got to publish one of my non-hetero, maybe more accurately non-beruani (I'm obsessed with this ship), thing and I'm promising some more Yumikuri in few months ;)  
> if you want to follow another awkward introvert here is my tumblr http://psychadelicannie.tumblr.com/

I've seen that face many times before, on photos Reiner and  Bertholdt  took, thru binoculars, but never so close. I could see her face clearly, despite all that cigarette smoke in the club. She shined in contrast of other people, she obviously wasn't person who belong to one of the worst bars in  Trost . And I was aware, that I was not alone who noticed that, there was the guy with a beard and weird tattoos all over his overly muscular arms. I was sure that he is one of Kenny's group, there was the particular sign on his forearm, but I doubt that he worth something for the Big leader. He was clever, he knew that it was meaningless to send someone, who is not worthless, on this mission, because he would, no doubt, be killed. His damn cleverness was also the reason he was after her the heiress of the Reiss family,  Historia . That girl, her protection was all under my command, I had the trio of Reiner,  Bertholdt  and Annie to control, this was much more power than it seems. There was also one thing, I fell for her, in the worst way possible, from pictures and reports of others. I was not the first and even the last case of this, this killed my comrade Marco not long ago.

"How is it going,  Ymir?" Reiner's voice came from my handsfree .

"Princess is alright, expect one old pervert," I hissed back.

"Be ready," he said, "Both Bertholdt and Annie are on their places waiting for your command."

"Thanks, tell them that I'm gonna shoot the pig tonight," I didn't even wanted to stop the grin on my face, while stroking the cold metal of gun under my oversized denim jacket. I heard the guy chuckle before passing my message to both of his lovers.

I watched her body move in the rhythm of that awful deafening pop songs, that pulsed in every body, even in those who didn't wanted it at all, this brings most people to state, when are they barely able to hold their glasses and throwing their spirits down their throats, but this was nor mine nor the smelly guy's case, both concentrated on their missions we didn't let our guards down. I slid my eyes back to Historia  and noticed girl with messy brown hair and guy gripping her arm tightly, Sasha Browse and Connie Springer, I knew them from the reports: her classmates, couple, seems mean no harm for her. Vodka with juice appeared in my blondie's hand, it was just her third drink tonight, but still I didn't like it much.

"Hey sweetie, don't you want to have fun with us tonight?" big sweaty hand appeared on my hip and guy, who smelled like ashbin of both cheep Chinese and fish restaurant and of course of alcohol, tried to pull me to himself, tried, I twisted his arm in one lazy movement and made sure they had seen my gun. Guns were not uncommon in this neighborhood but it was enough to scare them and let me do my job without drawing to much attention. Even this not long distraction could make me loose  Historia , I turned back just in time to see her gesticulating to door that lead to backyard, where few toilets were. I scanned the place where the guy stood barely seconds ago. He was not there, that fucking bastard was waiting for this.   


"Shit," I cursed under my breath while making my way to the backyard. The door flew open under my shoulder. The criminal was holding Historia's thin wrists with one of his arms, behind her back, with the other showing filthy handkerchief to her mouth. She used his spilt of second of surprise to kick him right in to the crotch, it was not so powerful, but clever of her. I didn't gave him any second. As soon as she was safe, I pulled the trigger.

"The pig is down come to tidy up a bit." I commanded to my handsfree, in sound of understanding from my fellow comrades.   


Than there she stood, the girl from photographs. There were splashes of blood on her thorn shirt and there was dead guy laying near her feet. Her eyes, wide with fear, reflected the poor light of a street lamp. But then I realized that she is not staring at me with fear, but in maybe something like admiration? I came to her and wiped the blood from her face with the handkerchief the man was previously showing into her mouth and than threw it back to what remained of it's owner. I threw a short glimpse at Historia's bra before putting my jacket over her tiny shoulders.

"I want that jacket back, later," I said staring right into her big blue eyes. I turned away from her with my leather shoes hitting hard the betony surface, "And Historia, my name is Ymir," than I walked away thru the gap in the fence.   



End file.
